The Exchange Student
by Nakaness
Summary: the problematic student, Edge Maverick, gets a task to take care of the exchange student for a month by the principal. Him and his new extraterrestrial friend, Faize S. Beleth, gradually became close friends, but would this be a memorable event in his life or a memory he wants to forget?


**this is a one shot~ enjoy~**

**[edit] omg sorry I'm so sorry the title was wrong so I changed it... the title before was "The Transfer Student"**

* * *

This is just another fine school in the city. More than fine actually. This school is the most prestigious school there is in the country, where you can say, in the planet.

Like every other schools, this school has student council, prefects and honor students. The difference is that one of their honor student...has a problem.

"Edge!"

First, he loves to fight.

"what?!"

"put that student down Oh My God!"

"what the hell Reimi just leave me if you don't wanna see!"

Two, he has anger management problems.

"it's not that I don't wanna see, the teachers are coming!" the long haired girl points out some teachers that are running down the hall.

"tch!" he puts the student down.

"wait! Where are you going?!" she reaches her hand out.

"like I wanna be in that old man's room again!" and off he goes.

* * *

"so Edge Maverick, what's your problem this time?" says the old man.

"I was bored," answers the young man named Edge.

"bored eh? Why?" asks the man that looks like the principal again.

"I can't study anymore, I know everything. Friends? Like someone actually wants to befriend me. There's nothing I can do, old man!" Edge stretches himself and positions himself to take some nap.

"and now you think you can nap?" asks the man again.

"before you could scold me," answers Edge shortly.

The man comes to the sofas, taking the sofa in front of the almost napping Edge, "and here I thought, I finally manage to make you not bored."

"hum," Edge seems ready to take his ride to the clouds.

Knock knock.

"oh, he's here Edge, sit up," the man stands up and smacks Edge's head.

"what the..." as uncomfortable as he already is, he still can't say no to the principal, he sits up.

Someone with green hair comes in. He has bright and beautiful pair of purple eyes. At least, that's what Edge thinks.

He wears fancy clothes. He has big ears, like those elves. But his ears have something covering it...

"Edge! What are you doing to our guest?" the principal looks at Edge with horror.

"eh, no, I..." Edge suddenly steps back from the guest. "sorry...I guess? You're just kind of fancy so I..."

The guest replies.

But Edge heard nothing. More like, he didn't understand anything.

"what was that old man?" he turns to the principal.

The principal gestures to the guest that he should look at his right arm and do something about it.

"ah...now do you understand what I'm saying?" says the guest to Edge.

"I do...what? Is that a translator?!" Edge grabs the guest's right arm.

The principal wants to get angry, but seeing his problematic student being so excited, which now he can only see when the student gets into fights, and the guest is just smiling and laughing looking at him, he can't really say anything.

Then the principal says, "now now you two young men. Come sit with me."

Edge and the guest walk and sit on the sofa that Edge was going to nap on.

"Edge come on I need to talk to our guest," says the principal.

"eeh buuuuut," Edge pouts. The guest smiles.

The principal sighs, "you'll like it anyway. Be a good boy for a second."

"well okay then," replies Edge, now sitting still lazily but released the guest's arm.

"that's more like it," the principal smiles.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," the guest stands up. "my name is Faize Sheifa Beleth. I'll be staying here on my exchange program to Earth. Nice to meet you," the guest gestures the gesture that Earthlings would see when a prince is asking to take a princess to a dance.

Without much thoughts, Edge puts his hand on said Faize's. Faize's face turns bright red.

"Edge..." says the principal.

"yeah? Isn't this what I'm supposed to do? Eh...Faize?" asks Edge.

"that...is..." Faize's still looking down.

"Edge...that's like handshake in here...he doesn't need your hand on his..." says the principal.

"oh well, just make it our version of handshake," Edge makes his hand that was on Faize's shakes Faize's hand. "I'm Edge Maverick. An honour student."

"and a problematic troublemaker with anger management problems," says the principal.

"shush, old man!" he gives the principal a glare and turns back to Faize, "nice to meet you too, Faize."

Faize smiles brightly.

"oh well, I knew you guys would get along. That's why I planned this only for you," says the principal.

Faize sits back.

"plan?" asks Edge.

"Edge, leaving your problematic stuff out, you're popular and a really good student. Pretty good leader too," says the principal.

"I knew that. You don't have to flatter me old man," Edge laughs.

"who's flattering you...anyway, that's why, I assigned you to take care of Faize for his one month in here," the principal finishes his explanation.

"really?" Faize looks really bright.

"yes. I was supposed to call you with those megaphones but here you are, sent here because you fought. You could've used the special room, you know. Don't fight outside it," says the principal.

"I know. That room is cool and all, I love the facilities too. But like I said, who wants to befriend me? Everyone went out once they see me coming in. I hate CPUs. I don't have anyone close enough to fight me in that room," says Edge while positioning himself to take a nap again.

"but I want to befriend you," says Faize. "you're nice. And funny."

Edge sits up again, "am I?"

Faize nods.

"it's been a long time since I heard this. Thanks Faize," Edge smiles and hugs Faize.

"I told you, you guys would get along. Now get out there and help Faize. Faize, if there's something you don't know, ask Edge, but if even he doesn't know, just come here to my office," says the principal.

"yes. Thank you Mr. Principal," Faize stands up and follows Edge to the door.

"bye old man, I won't cause you trouble since he's here. I won't see you for a while," then Edge goes out from the room.

"I hope so," says the principal.

Faize closes the door.

"Faize, are you following me?" Edge looks back.

"I...I am sorry. I'm behind you, Edge." says Faize.

They walk across the hall, silent. Until Faize breaks it.

"Edge?" asks the green-haired boy.

"yes?" Edge turns 180 degrees to face Faize.

"what did you say when you first saw me? I didn't understand that."

"oh that. You looked fancy and new to me, so well, I was curious. You can say that I'm interested in you," then he turns back again.

"interested in me...?" Faize mumbles.

"what is it?" Edge looks back. Faize shakes his head in denial.

* * *

"there we go!" Edge pats the bed he just finished tidying.

"what is it for, Edge?" asks Faize.

Edge raised one of his eye-brows, "for sleeping...? You don't know 'bed'?"

"no no I do know bed. I mean, why were you tidying it for? It was tidy wasn't it? You even changed the sheets and all," Faize looks confused.

"because you're going to sleep here with me," Edge smiled.

"what?!" Faize's face looks like it's burning.

"oops, that came out wrong. You're going to be my roommate as long as you stay here on Earth, and well...for my new extra-terrestrial friend, I should tidy it up, shouldn't I? If it was another Earthling I wouldn't be so worked up," Edge walks to the closet.

Faize looks like he has calmed down, "but don't you have a roommate, Edge?"

"nah, none wants to be one. Too much a trouble, they said," says Edge while going through his clothes. "there, you can put your stuff in here now."

"thanks, Edge," says Faize while taking his bag to the closet.

"well I guess even an advanced community still needs the existence of ordinary bags and closets," Edge chuckles.

Faize looks at Edge, half smiling and half annoyed, "are you possibly making fun of me, Edge?"

Their laugh can be heard across the hall.

* * *

"oy oy Faize, wake up," says Edge while rubbing his eyes.

"ngh..."

Edge stands up, "come on. You're going to be late."

Faize says something, but Edge can't understand.

'oh right, his translator...oh well'

He picks up the clock and shows it to Faize, "school."

Faize sits up and says something long that makes Edge frowns. Edge thinks that maybe Faize still not fully awake and aware that he's not in his home-planet. He turns around and places the clock back, and he picks up Faize's translator. Faize looks surprised and maybe now he understands why Edge didn't answer.

"at least be aware that I can't speak you language, dumbass," Edge yawns.

Faize stands up, "sorry, Edge."

Edge pats Faize's head, "is it only me or you really are nice? Don't mind it. It's your first day anyway." then he goes off to the bathroom.

Faize looks confused of what he should be doing right now, "umm...Edge?" he knocks on the bathroom door.

The door suddenly slids open, surprised, Faize shuts his eyes, "sorry!"

"heh, I'm not naked you see," Edge appears with his toothbrush.

Relieved, Faize opens his eyes again and looks at Edge, "I see."

"oh right, you probably need to go here to, right? Just a moment I'm going to be really quick!" then the door slids close.

* * *

"Edge?"

Edge turns around, "oh hey! Finally, you're out."

"sorry, did I take too long?" Faize combs his hair.

"nah, just that we could miss breakfast if you were a bit longer. Let's go," says Edge when he finally gets the tie right.

"Edge?" Faize stares at Edge after he finally gets the door closed.

"yeah?"

"you don't comb your hair?" asks Faize.

Edge chuckles, "nah. Don't like to. Where did that question come from anyway?"

"out of curiousity...?" answers Faize seriously.

"Earthlings do comb, you know. It's just that I don't feel the need to," Edge continues leading Faize to the dining hall.

"why not?" asks Faize again.

Edge looks at Faize's hair and touches it, "well maybe if I had hair as smooth and silky like yours I'd comb." then he touches his own hair, "but because I have this, it's just a waste of time."

"Edge?" Faize tugs Edge's clothes.

"yeah?" Edge turns around.

"what did you say before the translator was on?" asks Faize.

"er...'wake up, Faize' and 'school'. Trying to wake you, you know," answers Edge.

* * *

After breakfast, Edge starts to show Faize around. Showing him where things are, answering bunch of questions - normal and weird ones - every now and then and taking him to anywhere he thinks is fine and might be important for Faize's stay.

Never have Edge ever had a friend as nice as Faize, neither has he ever have a guy as a friend. He only have Reimi and she's his childhood friend. She's a girl so therefore he wouldn't want to be too close now that they're young adults, it seems like Reimi doesn't want that either. She has a boyfriend afterall. Well, in conclusion, he had none.

"Edge!" someone calls Edge from afar.

Edge and Faize turns around, a long-haired girl approaches them. "I haven't seen you in class at all," she said.

"oh, it's just Reimi," Edge sighed.

"what's that sigh for?" asks Reimi.

"that was a sigh of relieve, I thought I was in trouble again, idiot," Edge scraches his head.

"and who is this person can be?" asks Reimi, staring cuiously at Faize.

"sorry, my name is-" Edge cuts it.

Edge puts his hand in front of Faize, "he's a friend of mine. Don't you dare touch him. Ever."

Reimi giggles, "heh, is that so? Well, I shall not touch him then. Just remember to get of trouble, will you?"

Edge crosses his hand in front of his chest, "well, if you won't interfere, that is. I have the permision to walk off classes from the principal anyway."

"well, okay then. I'll leave you two then," Reimi waves and goes away.

"Edge?" Faize calls him.

"yeah?"

"was it really the right way to treat a lady? I haven't even introduced myself to her," asks Faize.

"depends on the situation and background, no? Isn't it like that in your place too? Not all male Earthlings rude to the females, only minorities," Edge explains.

"situation and background?" Faize asks again.

Edge sighs, "well yeah, she loves to take things away from me, mainly the ones I like. That's why I defended you from her. I've never had anyone by my side, and the fact that you're here is enough proof for he to say that I do like you."

"enough proof that he likes me..." Faize mumbles.

"what is it?" Edge starts walking again.

"don't we have to go to class?" ask Faize, covering what he said.

"are you one of those geeky people?" Edge laughs.

Faize feels like he's being make fun of again, "why you little..." He jumps onto Edge and punches his cheeks lightly Edge doesn't even feel anything.

* * *

"now answer me, why am I here?" Edge yells.

"I haven't even said anything," says the principal.

"hm?" Edge demands an answer.

"I need Faize only anyway, if you're like this you're a bother, you better go out," answers the principal.

"oh really? I'm a bother? Then I'm out of here," he walks to the door.

Faize follows him, "no no don't."

"..." Edge only stares at his friend.

"stay here, you're supposed to look out for me, aren't you?" begs Faize.

Edge shakes his head, "sorry Faize, not now." Then he goes out.

"sorry about that, Faize," says the principal.

"it's okay."

* * *

"Faize, are you listening?" asks the principal.

Faize was too busy being preoccupied with the sight of Edge with Reimi, he doesn't get whatever the principal said.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't listening, Mr. Principal," Faize bows.

The principal sighs, "what are you looking at?" he walks toward the window, "oh, it's Edge and Reimi."

"who is Reimi?" asks Faize.

"Edge's childhood friend, did he not tell you?" the principal turns and walks to his desk.

"he...did, sort of. They are not...dating?" asks Faize again.

The principal smiles, "no they don't. Reimi has a boyfriend."

"Mr. Principal?" calls Faize. "how come you know much about them?"

The principal sits on his chair, "he's my son, you know."

"ehh?"

"yes, and I think you're interested in Edge, am I right?" asks the principal.

Faize got up from his chair, shocked, "sorry?"

"is it because of the greetings when you first saw Edge?" the principal asks again.

"no…it's.." Faize sits again.

"I know what Edge did mean in your culture, but it's not like that here on Earth. Faize, please forget it."

* * *

It's been a month since Faize's arrival. Edge has been coming to his classes everyday to accompany him - Edge just sit there either sleeping or eating. Faize thinks his days on Earth have been filled with joy. The uneasiness he got when he thought the pair was dating faded away that instant in the principal office, and the girl never came to bother them. Faize's happy. He loves Earth before and more now that he has such a wonderful friend.

But really, why must days went by really fast when he enjoys them? It's been a month; he only has one day left. He doesn't want to go home, no. He came to Earth simply to take refuge, since his family is a mess and the principal of his school has been trying to persuade him to go. He thought his very nice behaviour - as his classmates would say - or his oh-such-a-good-boy aura - as the bullies would say - wouldn't do much for him. He never appreciates them, his nice traits, because no one ever praised him, and he thought that his nice traits developed from his messy household - being the only kid, he can only stay calm and pretend he didn't hear anything.

As said before, he took refuge from his family and bullies and everyone on his planet. He never loved this world, he hated it. He thought that fate hated him, it never gave him good stuff: he has a messy household, a school full of beatings and disgusting stares directed at him. He thought that maybe his place would be as nice as the Earth, no so advanced but everyone's happy. Earthlings seem to have the balance of wealth, brain and moral. Though that was what he thinks, he really can't see them Earthlings in the eye - since they're so very alike as his kind. But this particular Earthling was different, though he has a rough personality and likes to fight; Faize likes every second they spent together, that person too was the one that makes him think he doesn't want to go back.

Yes, he is Edge Maverick.

Faize admits he's interested in Edge. Yes, it all started because of the greetings, but now that he's got to know Edge better, he likes every part of him. But the probability of Edge liking him back is almost zero. Edge is a perfect Earthling, while Faize is a broken Eldarian. He's not fit for him.

And even if the little hope that Faize has wins against all the odds, would Edge risks everything just to be with him?

The answer would probably be no, and Edge's dad gave him an early warning, so there's really no hope for this.

"a broken Eldarian can never be fixed. A broken Eldarian would always be broken. A broken Eldarian will never be happy. A broken Eldarian is broken," mumbles Faize.

"Faize? What did you just say?" asks Edge.

"nothing important," replies Faize with his smile.

"mmh, okay then," Edge then sits beside Faize on his bed.

Faize flinches a bit.

"Faize," calls Edge.

"yes, Edge? What is it?" replies Faize.

"you know, tomorrow is your last day," Edge starts.

"yes."

"so…how was your days here on Earth?"

"they were awesome."

"really?"

"because you were there with me."

"now you're making me blush," Edge smiles awkwardly.

Faize sighs. He put his hands on his knees, trying to think, "Edge."

"yeah?"

"you know, the greetings we did on my first day here…"

"yeah?"

"you weren't supposed to put your hand on top of mine."

"yeah..?"

"misunderstanding things hurt…you know."

"how did it cause such a misunderstanding?"

"it was a formal greeting in Eldar, but it also performed when you propose to a girl."

"and..?"

"and if the girl wants to, she'd answer it with putting her hand on top of the guy's."

"wait what?"

"yeah, exactly like the one you did."

Edge stands up, "but I didn't know that!"

"and that's exactly why it hurts."

"wait…you mean you like me?"

"do I have to spell it out?"

"no…no it's okay," Edge climbs to his own bed, his back facing Faize.

"sorry Edge, and thank you. I'll leave early tomorrow, so you won't see me anymore…good…night."

* * *

It's morning. Faize starts to pack his things and…he's crying. Once in a while, in the middle of packing, he'd glance at the sleeping Edge, then shows his hurting smile and continue.

There's only one thing he doesn't know at the time; Edge is not asleep.

And the supposed to be sleeping Edge is wondering…_why doesn't Faize wear the translator? He's been saying stuff and I can't understand anything._

After 30 minutes of packing and going in and out from the room, Faize finally finished with it. He still doesn't wear the translator.

He walks to Edge's bed, "…go..od bye..Edge, I lo..ve you." Then he walks out.

Edge quickly gets up, shocked that Faize can say something in his language. He thinks that the words Faize said really came from his heart and it was sincere. Edge starts to think about how Faize has cooped with his rough behaviour, his smile, his patience, everything about him.

Edge is crying now, thinking that probably he has broken the heart of the most amazing being in this whole world, this galaxy, and this whole universe that Earthlings haven't discovered. He's thinking about how he's been such an idiot for being confused and lost what he has never had.

Edge jumps off his bed, quickly grabs what he could to cover his body and runs outside.

_Faize, stay!_

He runs and runs, he finally arrived at the parking.

_Oh come on! Just a little more!_

Just then…

_Faize, wait!_

…Faize's plane flies away.

"FAIZEEEEE!" Edge screams.

Looking at the sky where the plane is, he cries, "you could've at least waited for me!"

He falls on his knees, "the heck you mean with 'I love you'?! What the hell, Faize!"

His dad, the principal, comes to Edge, trying to calm him down, but Edge can't, "how can I answer you when you already so far away?! I know you demanded an answer! Come back here!"

"geez, this is why I don't want to fall for anyone, it hurts like hell."

For the first time, Edge displays a hurting smile.

* * *

**thank you for reading~ please leave me a review~ I'll greatly appreciate it.**

**and I'm still trying to improve my grammar and trying to add some hard vocabularies to my brain so I won't use unnecessary repeated words...like my English teacher said...**

**[edit] okay so that's why I was supposed to name this fanfic "The Exchange Student" not "The Transfer Student". I'm sorry for the inconvenience I might have caused (but I think I caused none).**

**- Nakaness**


End file.
